


hug it out

by jimatoshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, thats literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimatoshi/pseuds/jimatoshi
Summary: In which Futakuchi needs a hug, and Aone is happy to provide one.





	hug it out

**Author's Note:**

> Written late at night a couple months ago, shoutout to The Orange Court discord server for ranting about hugs and making me remember this! Sending hugs to all of you~

Futakuchi was on edge.

It wasn’t that he was slumping or whining more than usual, and he wasn’t snapping at people either. If anything, he seemed maybe a bit more energetic than usual, and a bit more...smiley? It was subtle though, the kind of thing you wouldn’t know unless you were paying close attention.

Aone was paying close attention.

But Aone is bad at interaction. Let alone comforting, just everyday conversation is difficult for him to lead. But Aone cares, and he wants to help, so he just… hovers. It’s not overbearing though, just a subtle thing. The kind you wouldn’t notice unless you were paying close attention…

Futakuchi was paying close attention.

This isn’t their first time playing this game. Futakuchi gets caught up in things… classes, volleyball, home… Before he had the excuse to be a shitty kouhai to let off some steam, but with being captain even that was taken from him. He still enjoys volleyball, and loves his own shitty kouhai, but the pressure of being the responsible one still gets to him.

Maybe Aone gets that, maybe he just gets that Futakuchi is stressed. They’ve never really talked about it.

Instead, every once in a while, usually after a test, or a stressful night at home, or anything that leaves Futakuchi especially on edge, Aone hovers.

A bit throughout the day, less so at practice since they have to actually _play_ _volleyball_. But then during cleanup, he’s right back next to him. He stays by Futakuchi during cleanup, going back to the clubroom to change, and then when everyone else has left, Futakuchi find a pair of eyes staring at him. It would be terrifying if he didn’t know Aone meant well.

See, Aone might not know how to breech the subject, but he also knows Futakuchi knows this, which means if he stares at him long enough, he’ll get the idea.

Futakuchi wonders if he forgets how terrifying his glare is or if he specifically uses it to prod Futa into talking…

“I know, I know, I had a late night last night. Had a paper due, didn’t get to sleep till around 1.”

Aone squinted. He didn’t believe him.

“…and I had to cook dinner and forgot to start laundry until 10 pm.”

Aone hummed. Futakuchi decided to leave out the part where he burnt dinner in an attempt to save at least a little bit of face.

Apparently done with his questions, Aone opened his arms. Futakuchi gave a little eyeroll like this wasn’t necessary, but hugged him anyways.

This was the best part.

Aone’s hugs were particular. For one, he was one of the few people Futakuchi could hug and manage to be the short one in the equation. But that wasn’t the main thing about them. He just sorda… stood there. His arms were around Futakuchi, sure, but they weren’t really hugging, just lightly holding, like how you would hold a baby bird. Not wanting to crush it, but not wanting to drop it either. Surely Aone knew he wasn’t actually going to run away though. And after standing there for a bit, because really it was more standing closely than anything, Aone would pat his head. The same way, every time. Two pats, and then on the third he just left his hand there. It was terribly awkward but in a way that was somehow more comforting than the most natural pat in the world would be.

“You did good.” Aone said. Futakuchi matched his breathing with Aone’s, slow and steady. He nodded. He did good.

* * *

While Aone getting Concerned™ about Futakuchi was a trend now, with a mutually understood routine, the first time had not been so smooth.

It was the week after Spring High… the week after losing to Seijoh. It wasn’t their first loss, and Futakuchi wasn’t planning on winning it all in their first tournament with a brand new setter, but it still hurt. And school wasn’t slowing down, and he hadn’t had time to just sit. Think. Process. He was as charming as ever, maybe slightly moreso, but if his jabs at Koganegawa were coming out slightly meaner than usual… well, it’s a good thing he has a thick skull.

Aone had been concerned then, too, and he had hovered. But it was different. The way he hovered now is a combination of “I’m here if you need me,” “I’m watching you,” with a small bit of “I don’t know what to do.” While the messages were the same at the time, due to a combination of bad communication and general insecurities, Futakuchi only got the latter two messages, which made him think Aone was mad at him. That only made Futakuchi more stressed, which made Aone more concerned, to the point that Futakuchi started avoiding being alone with him, until.

Locker room. Everyone else is gone, when suddenly there are arms around Futakuchi. Tight. He may or may not have screamed. Aone may or may not have ran.

One minute later, Aone returned.

“I’m sorry.”

Futakuchi considered. He had about 30 questions running through his head right now. What was that, why did he run, why did he come back, why didn’t he have eyebrows… But the most important one came out first.

“Are you mad at me?”

Aone’s confused face was answer enough.

Futakuchi let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He slid down until he was sitting on the floor. Aone joined him.

“So if you’re not mad, and you’re not trying to kill me…” Aone’s face twitched in confusion for a second, but Futakuchi continued, “What was all that about?”

“It was a hug.”

“A hug?”

“You looked like you needed a hug.”

“Is this why you’ve been watching me recently?”

“I always watch you.” It was Futakuchi’s turn to make a slightly panicked face.

“…why?”

“You’re my friend.”

Horror movie crisis averted, but Futakuchi still wasn’t making the connection. Aone considered a moment, before speaking again.

“People’s actions often reveal more than their words.”

It was such an Aone sentiment, it’s almost a shame Futakuchi forced him to say it out loud. He still wasn’t going to let Aone get away from this entirely unscathed, though.

“Well by that logic, your actions say you’re trying to murder me.”

Aone opened his mouth to speak, closed it, and glared at himself before trying again.

“I don’t know how to hug.”

This got a real laugh out of Futakuchi. “well I guess I’ll have to show you then.”

He hopped to his feet and helped Aone to his.

“Step 1 is don’t sneak up on people, approach from the front.” He turned Aone’s body where they were facing each other head on. Aone nodded.

“Step 2 is don’t hold so tight, just hold your arms loosely around the other person.” He picked up Aone’s arms and placed them around his own shoulders. Aone left them there. Futakuchi laughed as he leaned into the hug a bit.

“Hmmm you could stand to hold a bit tighter, but this is nice too…” Aone didn’t move to hold tighter, but gave an affirmative grunt.

Futakuchi was right, this was much nicer.


End file.
